1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transfer apparatus, a transfer method, and a transfer program. More particularly, the invention relates to a transfer apparatus, a transfer method, and a transfer program whereby content data is transferred to a content reproduction apparatus from a content storage apparatus that retains the content data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, when a content storage apparatus had any of its stored content data selected by a user for transfer to a content reproduction apparatus, the content storage apparatus created a transfer list that listed content data identification information for identifying the selected content data. When the content reproduction apparatus was connected to the content storage apparatus, the content data identified by the content data identification information in the created transfer list was transferred from the content storage apparatus to the content reproduction apparatus (e.g., see Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-93226).
The content reproduction apparatus would place into a suitable storage section the content data transferred from the content storage apparatus. Upon reproduction, the content reproduction apparatus would retrieve the content data from the storage section. In practice, the storage section had at least one folder (also called a directory) created inside as a logical node of content data. The content reproduction apparatus would store content data into such folders.
That is, the content reproduction apparatus would create a folder structure suitable for storage and management of content data in the storage section. With the folder structure in place, the content data would be classified and organized in units of folders.